Rattrape moi
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Certaines personnes ont survécu à la guerre sans grand dommages psychologiques. Mais d'autres, comme Terry Boot, ne parviennent pas à oublier.


- Je tombe, déclara Terry Boot en se grattant la tête. Je tombe sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Autour de moi, il n'y a que du vide. Je voudrais accrocher quelque chose, me rattraper à une racine, me poser sur le sol. Mais il n'y a rien. Je tombe, je dégringole, et rien n'est là pour me stopper. Je tombe indéfiniment, comme si le gouffre dans lequel je me trouve n'a aucun fond. Et pourtant, je voudrais le trouver, ce fond ! Je voudrais pouvoir m'y poser en douceur et marcher. Oui, car marcher est tout ce que je désire ! Après ce périple dans les airs, je voudrais pouvoir sentir la terre sous mes pieds. Avoir un bout de monde sur lequel me reposer. Me souvenir ce que c'est de déambuler, courir, tout en pouvant stopper sa course lorsque je le désire.

A d'autres moments, je m'enfonce. Comme si je me trouvais dans les eaux d'un marécage, où mes pieds reposent dans la vase, et que subitement, celle-ci s'affaisse et me voilà aspiré par les eaux du lac. Je me débat pour trouver la sortie, mais le poids de l'eau et de la boue combinée est trop fort. Lentement, je lâche prise et je coule, étouffé par cette vase qui me traîne vers le bas.

Parfois, le marécage se change en sables mouvant. Je marche tranquillement, ignorant ce qui m'attends quelques pas plus loin, et hop ! le sol s'effondre et m'entraîne avec lui. Je tente de sortir un pied, de le poser à un endroit plus stable, mais déjà le sable est partout autour de moi. Et son poids m'entraîne vers le fond, jusqu'à ce que ma tête disparaisse.

Bien sûr, docteur, ce ne sont que des métaphores. Je ne tombe pas vraiment, je ne m'enfonce pas réellement. Mais ce sont les ressentis que j'ai en ce moment. Tout le temps. Pas un jour sans que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, sans qu'un poids trop lourd pèse sur mes épaule, sans que j'ai l'impression d'être en chute libre... Et je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus me sentir de cette façon. C'est un cauchemar, docteur. J'ai besoin de vous.

Le docteur Nott lissa sa moustache grise en considérant son patient avec attention. C'était le père d'un ancien camarade de Poudlard de Terry, Théodore Nott, mais les deux jeune gens n'avaient jamais sympathisé et chacun des occupants de la pièce ignorait les relations qui les liaient. C'était peut-être pour le mieux d'ailleurs : si le jeune Poufsouffle avait su qu'il dévoilait sa vie au père de son ancien camarade de Serpentard, nul doute qu'il quitterait le cabinet à l'instant même.

- Avez-vous une idée, demanda le docteur Nott de sa voix profonde, de ce qui peux cause de tel sentiments ?

- Oh oui, je ne le sais que trop bien.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Le docteur Nott s'avança dans sa chaise, son carnet de note dans la main, avec un air intéressé. Terry prit une grande inspiration.

- La bataille de Poudlard. Elle a laissé en moi des marques plus profondes que n'importe quelle cicatrice. Je ne suis pas un homme courageux, docteur. Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, ou encore Neville Londubat. Je ne suis qu'un Poufsouffle. Et chacun sait que les Poufsouffles n'ont pas le courage dans le sang. Cela ne fait pas de nous des lâches, pas du tout. Seulement, nous préférons laisser le devant du combat aux Gryffondors, qui saurons le gérer mieux que nous. Mais s'il le faut, nous n'hésiterons pas à mettre notre vie en danger pour sauver celles de nos proches.

Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte cela, docteur. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sensible. Je suis fragile. Je ne suis pas fait pour le sang, les batailles et la mort. Être entouré de tout es ennemis, qui n'hésitaient pas à assassiner mes amis... Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Savez-vous ce que c'est, de voir tous vos proches tomber les uns après les autres, achevés par un sort qui ne connaît aucun remède ? Des passer dans les rangs des blessés et morts, et de découvrir des têtes que vous connaissiez, chérissiez ? De comprendre en une seconde que plus rien ne pourra les sauver, qu'ils ne retourneront jamais de l'endroit où ils sont désormais ? Savez-vous encore, docteur, ce que c'est de passer des mois caché ? De jeter un coup d'oeil constant par dessus votre épaule, dans la peur panique qu'un mangemort vous trouve et vous attrape ? Tout cela parce que vous avez osé clamé que vous êtes partisan de Harry Potter ? Si vous n'avez pas participé à la bataille finale, vous n'en avez aucune idée de la première. Si vous êtes un né moldu ou un membre caché de l'ordre du Phénix, alors vous êtes peut-être familier avec la deuxième.

J'ai constamment peur. Même si le danger est passé, je le retrouve avec moi dans chaque endroit où je vais. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule en permanence, j'évite de sortir de chez moi. J'ai peur de chaque personne que je croise, je redoute chaque frappement à ma porte. Parfois je m'assois sur mon lit et je regarde dans le vague. Je pense à tout ceux que j'ai perdus pendant la bataille. Tout ceux que j'aurais pu sauver, tout ceux que je n'ai pas assez protégé. Ceux avec qui j'aurai pu passer plus de temps, mais avec qui je n'en aurai mais l'occasion car ils sont morts. Et je me sens si las, si triste, si désemparé face à ce fléau. Et coupable, surtout. Des fois, aussi, j'ai des flashs. Je me souviens des personnes que j'ai abattu, celles à qui j'ai lancé un sort de mort. Je revois leur visages tordu de douleur, de peur, une peur tout aussi puissante que la mienne ! Et je pense : qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter cela ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont fait embarqués dans une allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui qui ne leur plaît pas ? Peut-être ont-ils une famille sur qui veiller, des amis sur qui compter ? Après tout, est-ce à moi de juger s'ils méritent de mourir ou non ? Est-ce à moi de leur ôter la vie alors qu'ils ont sûrement autant de raisons de rester vivant que moi ? Je ne suis pas juge de ce genre de chose, docteur. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider tout cela.

Maintenant, j'ai peur. Je suis malheureux. En permanence. Certes, je suis encore vivant, et je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je ne trouve rien d'intéressant à la vie que je mène. Mon meilleur ami est décédé, la fille que je convoitais est mariée, mes parents ne s'intéressent pas à moi. J'ai un boulot stable, tranquille, mais surtout terriblement ennuyeux. Non seulement ma vie n'a rien à être enviée, mais je vis également avec le poids de cette guerre sur la conscience. Et je suis fatigué, fatigué de tout cela. J'ai besoin de me délester de toute cette culpabilité, cette frayeur, qui ne semblent pas me lâcher.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les planter dans les prunelles marrons du docteur Nott. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Il n'y a pas de remède à vos peurs, commença t-il doucement. Pas de médicament qui instantanément guérira vos plaies psychologiques. Pas d'onguent que vous pourrez appliquer pour que les flashs cessent et que vous oubliez la perte de vos proches. Il n'y a aucun remède. Seul le temps vous soignera. Au fil des ans, le souvenir de la bataille s'estompera dans votre mémoire il vous semblera moins frais, plus flou. Vous apprendrez à compter sur d'autres gens, à réapprendre à vivre avec ce qu'il vous reste. Vous ferez de nouvelles rencontres, et peu à peu les personnes qui vous ont quitté seront moins présentes dans votre tête. Et les flashs se feront de plus en plus espacés. Mais rien ne s'en ira complètement. Rien ne pourra effacer les horreurs que vous avez subi, les pertes que cette guerre vous a coûté. Rien ne pourra vous faire oublier tout de cette tragédie. Car un épisode marquant comme celui-ci laissera toujours des traces. Il a marqué votre esprit plus que n'importe quel autre moment de votre vie. Et je suis navré de vous le dire, mais je ne peux rien pour vous.

Terry écarquilla les yeux un court instant, car en entrant dans le cabinet il était certain que le docteur Nott aurait une solution à son remède. Il avait cru que ses maux seraient calmés et qu'il pourrait recommencer à vivre dans l'insouciance dont il avait toujours bénéficié. Que son existence reprendrais le court normal qu'elle avait toujours connue. Mais par les dernières paroles de son docteur, il venait de comprendre qu'il ne vivrai plus jamais comme avant. Chaque jour serait désormais rythmé par le souvenir, flou ou non, de cette terrible guerre.

Il se leva en chancelant, tout étourdis par le poids de la révélation qui lui avait été faite, puis serra la main que le docteur Nott lui tendait.

- Merci, docteur, bredouilla t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

- Ca ne fait rien, mentit Terry. Je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.

Il lui tendit une poignée de gallions que la docteur accepta sans un mot, puis se dirigea vers la porte et la franchit sans un regard en arrière. Le docteur se leva à son tour et se posta sur le pas de l'entrée, regardant Terry tandis que celui-ci disparaissait dans la circulation du chemin de Traverse.

- Encore un... murmura t-il tristement.


End file.
